1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The field of this invention lies within the field of storing magnetic memory items. More particularly, it involves the field of storing magnetic memory disks such as those disks known as flexible or floppy disks that are used with computer disk drives.
2.THE PRIOR ART
The prior art with regard to storing flexible magnetic disks or floppy disks, incorporates a number of patents which the inventor hereof has previously invented and patented. These patents comprise U.S. Pat. Nos. 251,273, 4,225,038, 4,289,235, 4,369,879 and 4,449,628.
The foregoing U.S. patents are directed toward holding magnetic memory disks in a boxlike container having a ledge or a shelf. This invention incorporates many of the features of the foregoing prior art, except it overcomes some of the problems of the prior art with regard to providing an articulated ledge, shelf or tab upon which the magnetic memory disk rests.
In particular, in the prior art the ledge upon which the disks normally rest is a fixed ledge. This ledge confines the disks in some measure without allowing ready access thereto as in this invention. This invention has a flexible shelf or ledge that can move backwardly and forwardly within a stop opening which secures a pair of tongues therein. The tongues therein are hooked into the interior of the stop opening by means of upright extensions or hooks. This thereby allows the ledge to move backwardly and forwardly with the upright extensions or hooks within the stop openings so that the ledge can move forward to allow for greater access to the magnetic memory disks therein.
Upon closure of the top with the ledge therein, the magnetic memory disks are secured by the ledge and the ledge is caused to move with its articulated capability backwardly into index within the stop opening. This allows for a seating of the ledge and a placement of the entire top with the ledge within the boxlike portion of the case.
It will be understood that this invention provides for improvements over the prior art as set forth in the following specification and summary of the invention and the claims directed thereto.